


Not the first time

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Someone stop me, this is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: Adam has known it before he knew he knew it.He looks like him. Well, to be fair, they look nothing alike. But Adam’s tall. Like him. Probably as tall as him. Taller than Link, like he is.





	Not the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely inspired by Curveballs by The Wombats.  
> I've never written a fic from the perspective of an OC before, so I hope this works well.  
> Enjoy this trash!

Adam had spent the whole week waiting for Thursday night, eager to pack his bags and go home. He didn’t go on many business trips anymore, but when he did they were usually all the way over on the east coast. It had been a week. He had managed to schedule his meetings back to back, so he didn’t have to go back for the rest of the year, but he was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to go back to his home, his dog and his man.

 

His Lyft had taken twice the estimated time getting to LAX, which wasn’t exactly a surprise, but still annoyed him, and his driver had spent the over-one-hour drive complaining about traffic and how he hated driving down to the airport. He can barely believe it when they pull up by his driveway.

 

As he retrieves his bags, he hears the front door unlock and before he can turn around to see Link, he is greeted by Jade, circling around him.

 

“Hey, girl. I’ve missed you!” he says, picking her up, as he walks to the front door, dragging his bags behind him.

 

Link’s leaning against the door frame, in his grey joggers and one of Adam’s old band t-shirts, smiling so big he could light up the evening like it was midday.

 

“And I’ve missed you too.” Adam says, as he pulls him in for a tight hug.

 

Link presses a soft kiss against his neck, before taking his hand and guiding him inside the house.

 

This is LA. This would hardly be a shock to any of their neighbors. But still they try to keep the PDA to a minimum. Maybe deep down, they just can’t let go of the preconceived notions about people like them that they had to deal with where either of them grew up.

 

Once the door’s closed, all bets are off, though. He’s kissing Link’s lips, jaw and neck, grinding his hips against Link, as his hands trail down Link’s body to grab at his ass.

 

Link is a giggling mess, under his mouth and hands. He breaks the kiss, finds Adam’s hand and leads him to their bedroom, making him sit at the foot of the bed.

 

Link unbuttons Adam’s shirt, taking his time to kiss his way down from his lips to his chest, before he removes his own t-shirt and joggers and pulls Adam’s jeans off.

 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful.” Is all Adam can say, before Link’s settling on his lap, grinding against him, finally pushing Adam’s shirt off his shoulders and kissing the freckles there.

 

There’s no better sight than this. Link this close to him, in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs, deeply committed to removing Adam’s own.

 

Shit. They’re both impossibly hard right now. Link’s looking down at him, his gaze so intense with want, he can barely see the blue in his eyes, around the black of his dilated pupils. Link kisses him. It’s hard and needy, like he’s telling Adam how bad he needs him, how bad he wants him, but something feels wrong.

 

He looks like him. It’s the first thing he thought when Link introduced them. Well, to be fair, they look nothing alike. Adam’s hair is almost black, whereas his is light, a light brown, maybe even blond. Adam’s eyes are brown, his are…green?...blue? But Adam’s tall. Like him. Probably as tall as him. Taller than Link, like he is.

_Oh_. He smells different. He smells like him.

 

It’s not the first time. They’ve been here before.

 

The first time had been the worst. He had been so sure. It had been the goddamn smell, back then too. He could tell the moment Link had kissed him as he walked through the front door. Maybe it was the guilty look on Link’s face that really gave it away. His brain had wanted to confront him right then and there but his heart kept him from doing it. Maybe he was just paranoid, maybe he was just trying to sabotage the only decent relationship he’d ever been in. He told himself he wouldn’t do it, that he’d forget it, but the doubt did nothing but fester.

 

It came out at the worst time, in the worst possible way. Adam was going to New York, for the week. Link wanted to drive him to the airport and Adam conceded, after what could only be described as the nicest argument anyone has ever had.

 

Link had ignored the GPS, in favor of a shortcut that ended up getting them stuck in traffic right off the freeway. As they waited for the cars to move, Link kept texting someone and Adam could feel himself fill up with anger.

 

As they had gotten to the airport and Link started to make his way to drop Adam off, he had spit it out:

 

“Promise me that at least you won’t fuck him in my house.”

 

Link had looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

 

“What? What are you talking…”

 

“I’m not stupid. I know you’ve been with him. At least, once. I’m not naïve enough to think that you haven’t done it before or that you won’t do it again.”

 

Link’s face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Who’s him? What are you talking about?”

 

“Link, I’m not a fucking idiot. I see the way you look at each other, even when I’m in the room. I can only imagine what it’s like when I’m gone.”

 

“Rhett? I wouldn’t…He’s not even…He’s my friend. He has a girlfriend…Why would you…I can’t believe you! You really just gonna throw this shit at me and get on a plane across the country?”

 

Adam had gotten out of the car right there. He walked the last few yards to the door, snaking between the cars who wouldn’t stop honking at him, as he held back the tears he could feel dancing in his eyes.

 

He had been convinced he was going to leave him. He’d come back to LA and he’d kick him out of the house. If Link loved his best friend so much he could go live with him. But Link had called him later that night. He told him it had been a onetime thing, they were drunk, it hadn’t meant anything. It had been a mistake. He had meant it when he said Rhett wasn’t gay. He wasn’t even bi. He was just curious. They hadn’t even done anything. They had jerked each other off, in Rhett’s car and that was it. It was a mistake. And he had wanted to tell him. He really had. But he didn’t want to risk this. He didn’t want to lose him, because he was the one he loved. He had cried and he had begged, and, fuck, Adam didn’t believe him but he wanted to so bad he had decided to give him a second chance.

 

They had tried so hard to mend it. Link wouldn’t even see Rhett for the longest time. Things seemed to be getting better and Adam knew how important his best friend was to him, so he told him he shouldn’t have to choose between them. He should get to have his friend too. Link had told him he didn’t need to do this. It was his own fault for coming so close to fucking up their relationship. Adam had told him that he wanted to, that he trusted him with this. That had been his mistake.

 

The second time it happened, it hurt, but he had no one to blame but himself. His afternoon meeting had been cancelled so he had managed to drive back home earlier than usual. As he took the final right turn onto their street, he had crossed paths with Rhett and he waved at him. That’s what kills him still. He _waved_ at him. Rhett didn’t wave back. Adam still doesn’t know if he didn’t see him or if he just pretended he didn’t.

 

When he walked into the house, he heard the water running upstairs, so he went up to the master bedroom to wait for his boyfriend. Even at this point, he hadn’t figured it out. He can’t believe it to this day, but he honestly hadn’t.

 

It only hit him when he saw a t-shirt on the floor. He didn’t need to inspect it to know what it smelled like.

 

He heard Link get out of the shower and he got up to leave. As he walked by him, down the hallway, he didn’t meet Link’s eyes or smile back at him, he just he threw him the shirt and didn’t stop long enough to hear Link’s half-assed explanations. Even Link didn’t think they were any good. When he tried to reach out, the day after, all he had were tears and a litany of “I’m sorry”’s.

 

Adam doesn’t remember forgiving him. This time around he doesn't remember hearing promises that he would never see Rhett again, that he wouldn’t think to do this again. He doesn’t remember hearing Link tell him he was the only person he loved. But he must’ve heard, Link must’ve said it, because he’s still here, they’re still here.

 

It is not the first time.

 

Link has pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. He has pushed Adam’s boxers down to his ankles and he’s kissing him again. Adam can feel how hard he is, against his own soft inner thigh. Adam would be too, if he all he could smell wasn’t the cedar wood scent and all he could taste wasn’t the hint of the barely-there-non-familiar taste on Link’s lips and tongue.

 

When Link starts to stroke him he can’t help but say it.

 

“You smell like him.”

 

Link stops for a second, like he’s weighing his options, but he gets back to what he was doing.

 

“I figured I would. I’m sorry.” The words come out in a nonchalant, matter-of-factly way and yet for the first time, Adam thinks he actually means it.

 

When he comes, he can’t pretend he doesn’t have images of the two of them playing in his mind.

 

Link reaches for a tissue to get him cleaned up and he kisses him short and sweet.

 

“You taste like him too.”

 

Link looks down at him, not sure what to say.

 

“He tastes good on you.” Adam says, kissing him again.


End file.
